GIVE A LIE
by Air Pyori
Summary: Menjadi kekasih artis memang menyenangkan. Tapi jika itu hanya untuk menutupi kebohongan apa gunanya? Belum lagi terjebak dalam urusan rahasia keluarganya. RnR pliss minna
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yah untuk hari ini sampai disini dulu…"

Semua mahasiswa yang ada di kelas itu pun perlahan menyerukan suara malas dan sebagainya. Ada yang menguap, ada yang meregangkan badan, ada yang memulai gosip, ada yang beranjak pergi, ada juga yang membaca buku―walau kelihatannya sangat jarang―dan terakhir ada yang duduk diam sambil menelengkupkan kepalanya di atas meja kursi itu. Rasanya satu hari sudah berlalu. Terbayang ya rasanya kuliah di tengah dinginnya hari begini?

Yah…

Berhubung sudah awal Desember, musim dingin pun sudah dimulai di Tokyo. Banyak mahasiswa yang bersiap untuk pulang dan kencan. Dingin begini apa enaknya kencan? Paling juga cuma nonton bioskop. Mana mungkin jalan disaat mungkin akan turun salju 'kan?

Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pendek pink itu menopangkan dagunya di tangan kanannya. Sambil melirik ke arah jendela kelasnya saat ini. Semalam tiba-tiba turun salju. Meski sudah sedikit mencair kelihatannya jalanan akan penuh salju. Sebenarnya pagi ini Sakura juga malas ikut kuliah, tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah terlalu sering bolos karena kerja sambilannya yang tidak seberapa itu. Sakura hidup sendirian di apartemen di pinggir Tokyo. Meski agak pinggir, tapi suasana di sana benar-benar indah. Apartemen kecil itu ada di lantai atas sebuah gedung berlantai tiga. Ada balkon yang cukup luas. Meski mungil tapi pemandangannya tidak kalah bagus seperti di hotel berbintang. Hidup sendirian memang enak. Tidak ada yang melarang dan mengatur. Tapi kebutuhan akan uang lebih, harus dicari dengan kerja sambilan.

Selama ini untungnya Sakura ikut kerja sambilan di restoran cepat saji. Meski harus pulang di malam hari, tapi demi mendapatkan uang apa boleh buat.

"Hei Sakura! Apa yang kau lamunkan pagi begini?" panggil Ino.

Yamanaka Ino. Gadis berambut panjang pirang dan lurus ini sebenarnya memiliki badan yang indah. Dia adalah gadis yang pengertian. Tapi tak disangka dia adalah mahasiswi pintar yang langganan beasiswa. Sakura juga ada beasiswa, tapi beasiswa itu jarang-jarang dia terima. Tergantung nilainya tiap semester sih. Dan karena nilai yang naik turun ini yang menyebabkan Sakura jadi malas kuliah. Apalagi kenyataan dia tak bisa membagi waktu antara kuliah dan kerja sambilannya. Ino adalah anak pemilik restoran daging yang cukup terkenal. Jadi mana mungkin Ino memikirkan begitu banyak masalah. Apalagi dia anak bungsu. Punya kakak yang sukses bekerja sebagai kontraktor. Dia sudah cukup bahagia. Apalagi wajahnya memang cantik. Berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang wajahnya standar saja. Bahkan sampai berumur 20 tahun begini dia sama sekali belum punya pacar. Meski begitu, Sakura punya seseorang yang disukainya. Meski… sepertinya mustahil tingkat dewa deh.

"Hei… keluar sajalah. Atau kau masih ada jam selanjutnya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ohh… ya kita keluar saja…" ujar Sakura lesu. Entah kenapa sejak pagi tadi sepertinya moodnya kurang beres.

Begitu mereka berdua keluar dari kelas, ada banyak teriakan, hmm… meski setiap hari mendengarnya, tapi memang patut diteriakkan. Pasalnya… mahasiswi mana yang tidak histeris kalau ada Super Star―bintang top papan atas ala Jepang―yang ada di kampusmu. Pasti banyak gadis terkapar di tengah jalan karena bisa bertatapan langsung dengan bintang top itu.

Baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, Ino dan Sakura langsung melongo tak jelas. Mendadak kelas sebelah mereka jadi begitu ramai dan membentuk barisan aneh. Ayolah. Ini kampus. Memangnya tempat pameran? Segala mahasiswa dari semua jurusan bahkan berkumpul cuma untuk melihat seorang Super Star!

Memang menakjubkan ada Super Star masih semuda itu. Tapi memang bukan mustahil. Apalagi karena Super Star itu memang memulai debut dari kecil dan bakatnya terus terasah, lalu job-nya banyak, dan mudah dikenal karena tampang dan penampilan yang mendukung.

"Begini dinginnya masih ada yang sanggup melihat Super Star itu ya?" celoteh Ino sambil geleng-geleng kepala memandang kerumunan aneh bin ajaib itu.

"Kenapa? Wajar saja 'kan begitu? Dia kan Super Star. Siapa juga yang tidak tertarik? Akui saja, ada bintang di kampusmu masa kau tidak deg-degan sih?" sambung Sakura.

"Hei… aku memang senang. Tapi kalau dia begitu… siapa juga yang tertarik. Hanya gadis bodoh yang mau-maunya memuja artis sombong itu!" rutuk Ino.

"Hei… kau mau bilang aku bodoh?" rutuk Sakura balik.

"Hah? Oh ya… aku lupa kau juga salah satu dari fans fanatik artis menyebalkan itu. Kenapa tidak gabung kesana? Siapa tahu bisa dapat tanda tangannya," kelakar Ino.

"Melihatnya saja sudah cukup. Tidak perlu tanda tangan. Kan aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari. Apalagi… besok aku ada kelas yang sama dengannya," ujar Sakura berbinar.

"Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Temanku ini… jadi apa rencanamu? Mau duduk di sebelahnya, mengenalkan diri dan mengaku sebagai fansnya?"

"Tidak. Hanya duduk diam memandanginya," jawab Sakura singkat.

Ino memegang sebelah kepalanya dan kembali menggeleng.

"Dia sudah ada disini selama dua tahun dan kau juga begitu. Tapi sama sekali tidak pernah berniat berkenalan. Apa kau tahu dia itu jarang masuk kuliah karena… yah secara dia itu bintang yaa… masa kau tidak mau kenalan? Kan banyak gadis di luar kampus kita saja ikut-ikutan kenalan sok dekat lagi…"

"Tidak berani."

"Hah?"

"Kubilang aku tidak berani. Sudahlah… dia juga sudah pergi. Ayo pergi."

Siapa juga yang tidak mau kenalan dengan orang yang disukai? Apalagi Sakura adalah perempuan normal. Masa sih tidak mau?

Yah. Kenalan atau hanya memanggil namanya saja memang butuh keberanian tingkat dewa deh. Secara dia adalah artis dan Sakura adalah mahasiswa biasa. Siapa juga yang tertarik berkenalan dengan gadis biasa saja tanpa kelebihan apapun? Tidak ada. Jangankan bintang, pria biasa saja mana mungkin ada yang mau mengenalnya.

Memandang dari jauh saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Meski Sakura sudah mengagumi Super Star itu lebih dari dua tahun, atau tepatnya sejak mereka masuk ke kampus dan jurusan yang sama. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada sama sekali kata-kata atau panggilan apapun diantara mereka.

.

.

*kin*

.

.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang aku menolak proyek itu! Jangan memenuhi jadwal dengan proyek yang sederhana begitu! Aku tidak mau terima proyek kecil seperti itu. Sampai nanti!"

Uchiha Sasuke menutup ponselnya dengan kasar. Hari ini juga kuliahnya sungguh membosankan. Meski sudah mengambil sedikit mata kuliah karena jadwal yang selalu bertabrakan dengan jadwal kerjanya, masih saja menyebalkan. Bukannya tidak suka didatangi fans-nya. Hanya saja ini adalah kehidupan pribadinya. Sekarang ini dia mahasiswa, bukannya artis. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih saja didatangi fans fanatiknya?

Yah. Dia sudah tahu. Ketika memilih kehidupan jadi artis yang tidak mudah ini mana mungkin bisa berjalan mulus. Sejak kecil dia sudah tahu ini memang tidak mudah. Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa dia memang adalah Super Star yang banyak dikagumi oleh hampir seluruh gadis di Jepang. Semua yang berkaitan dengannya sudah pasti akan ditonton oleh jutaan orang. Dan salah satunya adalah ini.

Kehidupan pribadinya.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah mati-matian menolak tawaran kecil dari managernya. Jika proyek besar, dia baru mau turun tangan. Karena sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau semua waktu berharganya dibuang percuma.

Karena sebenarnya…

Ada sesuatu yang selama ini dirahasiakannya pada semua orang.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Bahkan keluarga, manager-nya dan teman terdekatnya tidak ada yang tahu. Rahasia pribadi yang amat berharga untuknya.

.

.

*kin*

.

.

Gadis berambut biru gelap itu duduk di kursi rodanya sambil memandang jendela di kamarnya. Udara memang sudah berubah dingin. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak butuh yang lainnya. Meski sebatang kara, dia tidak peduli. Hidupnya memang sudah tidak pernah ada kebahagiaan sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan untungnya selama ini ada malaikat penyelamat yang datang padanya. Malaikat yang selalu ada untuknya kapanpun dia butuh. Meski… dia tahu…

Hidupnya tak mungkin bisa sesempurna dulu. Karena ulahnya sendiri. Tidak pernah bisa sempurna. Tubuhnya lemah. Penyakit mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya perlahan. Mungkin ada beberapa harapan untuk bisa sembuh kembali. Meski kecil rasanya itu bukan masalah. Tapi sekarang…

Bisakah kemungkinan kecil itu berubah jadi harapan untuknya. Menyesal memang selalu datang belakangan. Tapi tidak apa.

Dia tidak menyesal sendirian. Paling tidak ada orang yang masih mau menerima apapun keadaannya. Tidak peduli apapun yang mungkin akan terjadi padanya.

"Hinata?" panggil seseorang yang membuka pintunya.

Yah… nama gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Wajahnya berbinar penuh bahagia saat itu. Orang yang sudah lama ditunggunya datang padanya. Gadis berambut panjang itu mencoba berlari dan menghampiri tamunya. Tapi… tubuhnya masih lemah. Karena itu dengan gerakan cepat, tamunya menangkap tubuh lemah gadis itu yang tiba-tiba nyaris limbung.

"Kau masih lemah. Kenapa tidak sabar sih?" bisik pria itu.

Hinata tersenyum lebar mendengar bisikan lembut pria-nya.

"Karena aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Super Star-ku. Uchiha Sasuke," ujar gadis itu.

"Oh ya? Kau suka dengan julukanku ya?" pria itu membopong tubuh lemah gadis itu. Hinata mengeratkan pelukan di leher Sasuke yang perlahan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidurnya. Rasanya memang menyenangkan.

Sudah hampir sembilan bulan gadis ini berada di rumah sakit. Seluruh biaya dan pengobatan gadis ini Sasuke yang bertanggungjawab. Umur mereka sama. 20 tahun. Tapi sejak tamat dari SMA, gadis ini mulai sakit dan tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya lagi. Apalagi kenyataan jika dia memang sebatang kara. Keluarganya hancur. Sebagai anak tunggal dia tak punya siapapun lagi setelah kematian orang tuanya karena kecelakaan. Hidupnya memang sangat menyedihkan. Tapi itu tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan orang yang kini mau menerima dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Pria baik dan mau menerima apa adanya sudah jarang ada saat ini. Mana mungkin ada lagi. Dicaripun tak akan bisa ketemu.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah rumah sakit di pinggir kota yang sedikit pasien. Jadi… meskipun Sasuke si Super Star selalu kemari, tidak akan ada yang peduli. Karena kebanyakan pasien di sini adalah orang yang sudah lanjut usia. Dokternya juga tidak begitu muda. Dan ditambah lagi perawatnya yang meskipun muda, tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada artis yang selalu datang kemari. Karena Sasuke selalu memakai kacamata hitam, topi, dan syal tebal.

Setelah meletakkan gadisnya di kasurnya, Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk kecil dan menempatkannya di sisi kasur gadis itu. Lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan gadis itu. Saat paling membahagiakan untuk Sasuke adalah menatap wajah gadisnya.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang bagus?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Aku bisa memandang wajahmu sedekat ini. Rasanya setiap haripun tidak akan bosan. Aku janji," ujar Sasuke.

"Astaga. Apa julukanmu sudah berubah jadi bintang gombal? Rasanya aneh mendengarmu bicara begitu. Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa ada yang menarik?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak menarik sedikitpun."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak ada kau."

Hinata tersenyum lebar lagi. Tiba-tiba sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas bergerak perlahan dan menyusuri lekuk wajah gadis itu. Meski wajahnya kecil dan pucat, tapi Sasuke sangat mencintai wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum cerah padanya. Meskipun Sasuke tahu, gadis ini mungkin tidak bisa hidup normal kembali. Tapi dia begitu mencintainya. Mencintainya sepenuh hati. Dia adalah cinta pertama Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" panggil gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Aku ingin keluar…" lirih gadis itu lagi.

"Apa? Tapi… tubuhmu…"

"Aku sudah mati kebosanan di sini. Tidak bisa keluar dan tidak boleh kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin melihat Tokyo saja. Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" rengek gadis itu pula.

Sasuke menatapnya serba salah. Tentu saja bosan. Siapa juga yang sanggup berada berbulan-bulan di rumah sakit sendirian dan tanpa teman. Sasuke hanya bisa datang jika dia tidak ada jadwal. Dan tentu saja, kekosongan jadwal itu, Sauke yang lakukan agar bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Jika tidak begitu, jadwal Super Star yang padat ini tak akan pernah bisa dikosongkan sampai tahun depan.

Sasuke juga ingin mengajaknya keluar… tapi…

Ini sungguh dilema.

.

.

*kin*

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Dan sepertinya…

Sudah mulai dingin! Bagaimana ini? Ramalan cuaca memang tidak pernah beres!

Sakura terus merutuk dalam hatinya. Benar-benar deh! Ditambah lagi besok ada jadwal mata kuliah yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Apalagi kalau bukan karena dosennya sadis bin sangar! Sakura masih merutuk kesal di dalam restoran itu.

Ino pasti sedang senang di dalam kamarnya yang hangat itu. Seragam restoran ini memang cukup hangat sih, tapi udara dingin di bulan Desember lebih kuat dari dugaannya!

"Sakura," panggil supervisor restorannya.

Sakura segera menyahut dan menghampiri supervisornya itu.

"Kau tidak ada kerjaan lagi kan? Kalau begitu buang sampah yang ada di dapur. Sampahnya cukup banyak, jadi hati-hati membawanya ya…"

Sakura melongo luar biasa. Membuang sampah diudara dingin begini?

Yang benar saja!

.

.

*kin*

.

.

Hinata terus memeluk lengan Sasuke yang asyik menyetir. Mereka sudah berkeliling cukup lama. Udaranya memang dingin, tapi demi bisa melihat keindahan malam di Tokyo, Hinata rela kedinginan begini. Kesempatan langkah yang sering ada begini sangat sulit didapat. Jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolaknya?

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di jalan yang agak sepi. Lalu melihat restoran yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Kau mau makan dulu?" tawar Sasuke.

"Hmm? Memang tidak apa-apa kita turun?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa. Ini kan sudah malam. Aku yakin tidak terlalu banyak orang yang mengenal kita. Kau tenang saja," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata tak bisa menolaknya. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, Hinata mengenakan penutup telinga dan memakai penutup kepala jaket bulunya. Orang-orang biasa memang tidak akan mengenal siapa dia. Dan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang tertarik untuk ingin tahu siapa dia. Tapi jika orang-orang melihat Sasuke yang di sampingnya sudah pasti mereka akan jadi sasaran empuk media manapun. Tapi Hinata tak mau ambil resiko itu. Jika orang tahu, maka lebih baik Hinata berhenti menemui Sasuke. Hinata hanya akan jadi penghambat untuk kesuksesan Sasuke selanjutnya.

Mereka berjalan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Berpegangan tangan dengan mesra. Tentu saja ini adalah kesempatan mereka yang jarang ada. Jadi bagaimana mungkin bisa dilewatkan?

Baru akan berjalan masuk ke restoran itu, seorang gadis menabrak tubuh Hinata. Hampir saja Hinata limbung ke belakang kalau tidak ditangkap Sasuke.

"Oh… maafkan kami! Kami benar-benar tidak sengaja!" ujar gadis itu. Mungkin gadis itu masih SMA karena memakai seragam yang sama dengan dua gadis lainnya.

"Jalan itu harus hati-hati agar tidak mencelakakan orang lain. Lagipula… gadis SMA seperti kalian kenapa masih ada di luar jam seperti ini! Kalian tidak takut dicelakai orang!" rutuk Sasuke kesal karena kekasihnya ditabrak anak kecil.

"Sasuke, sudahlah… tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak sengaja," lirih Hinata.

"Apa? Sasuke? Apa kau… Sasuke-sama?" tanya gadis itu antusias begitu mendengar suara berbisik yang menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Bukan! Bukan! Aku bukan Sasuke!" bantah Sasuke. Kali ini dia benar-benar bisa gawat!

"Ahh tidak! Sepertinya benar! Aku kenal suaranya! Kau pasti Sasuke-sama! Kyaa! Boleh minta tanda tangannya?" seru gadis satu lagi.

Saat itu kekacauan sudah terjadi. Mereka mengerubungi Sasuke dan hampir membuat Hinata kembali jatuh. Karena tak mau membuat heboh, akhirnya Sasuke memilih melarikan diri. Maksudnya untuk berlari ke arah mobilnya, tapi dari arah yang sama malah ada segerombolan gadis lain yang ikut-ikutan karena gadis SMA itu meneriaki namanya. Akhirnya Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berlari mencari tempat yang aman.

.

*kin*

.

.

"Hei Sakura! Pegawai lain sudah banyak pulang, aku juga mau siap-siap. Kau bereskan sisanya yaa..." ujar seorang pegawai yang sudah membereskan dapurnya. Lagi-lagi dia yang kerja terakhiran. Beginilah jadi pegawai kerja sambilan. Selalu merana. Sudah disuruh membuang sampah malah ditambah kerja lain lagi!

Sakura hanya bisa mengatakan ya dan kembali membuang sampahnya. Mengangkat empat plastik besar sampah memang berat. Menyebalkan sekali sih hari ini. Sudah bad mood. Malah ditambah yang beginian lagi! Astaga naga!

Ketika Sakura membawa sampahnya keluar dari pintu belakang restorannya, Sakura melihat kerumunan gila gadis-gadis entah darimana yang berteriak memanggil Uchiha Sasuke-sama sambil berlarian. Astaga… malam-malam begini ada yang mengigau begitu ya? Dasar sarap!

Sakura melanjutkan buang sampahnya setelah kerumunan massal itu lewat. Sudah tahu jalan kecil malah beramai-ramai mengigaunya. Tempat sampah restoran ada di depan restoran ini sendiri. Di sana ada sebuah gang buntu yang dijadikan tempat buang sampah restoran yang perumahan sekitarnya. Sakura berjalan dengan santai dan bersiap melempar empat kantong raksasa menyebalkan itu. Tapi baru akan melemparnya, tong sampah di sana bergerak kecil dan mencurigakan. Sakura langsung bergidik ngeri. Astaga! Apa hantu? Tidak mungkin! Kenapa bisa ada hantu di tempat sampah? Bukanlah! Jangan berpikiran horror. Sakura kembali bersiap melemparnya. Kali ini bukan gerakan mencurigakan. Tapi seorang pria yang keluar dari balik tong sampah besar itu. Mendadak Sakura menjatuhkan semua kantong sampahnya dengan gerakan dramatis.

"Uchiha… Sasuke?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Dan Super Star itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

.

.

*kin*

.

.

Holaa minna… kembali datang memenuhi fandom ini dengan fic gaje heheheh

Ah ya, ini juga salah satu cerita yang udah lama saya bikin. Waktu itu masih pake nama korea-koreaan gitu. Dan akhirnya saya edit dan sesuaikan ama karakter Naruto. Gimana senpai? Hancurkah?

Bolee review? Saya butuh saran dan kritiknya…

Jaa Nee!


	2. Chapter 2

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha… Sasuke?" gumam Sakura.

Sakura melongo luar biasa menatap pemandangan yang tidak asing di depannya. Bayangkan!

Kau menemukan seorang Super Star di tong sampah!

Ini bisa jadi berita besar!

Sasuke menatap Sakura serba salah. Ditambah lagi sepertinya beberapa orang mulai berkerumunan mencari sosok artis besar itu. Karena bingung mau apa, artis itu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. Ya isyarat untuk diam sih…

Sakura masih tidak bisa mengerti. Sepertinya ini terlalu kebetulan. Dia sedang bukan main drama 'kan? Atau acara seperti 'Candid Camera' kan? Acara yang merekam kejadian tak terduga yang biasa dialami artis.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melirik ke arah kanan kirinya. Merasa tidak aman dia kembali sembunyi lagi di balik tong sampah itu. Sakura melirik ke arah yang dilihat Sasuke. Benar! Ada beberapa gadis SMA yang sedang bersusah payah mencari seseorang. Reflek, Sakura segera berpura-pura buang sampah dan menutupi tong itu dengan kantung sampahnya yang besar itu.

"Permisi… apa kau melihat Uchiha Sasuke-sama lewat sini?" tanya siswi SMA itu pada Sakura yang sedang membuang sampahnya. Sakura menoleh pada tiga siswi SMA itu dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Hah? Uchiha Sasuke? Maksudmu Super Star itu? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Ada syuting?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Bukan Nee. Bukan syuting. Sepertinya dia sedang kencan. Tadi mau masuk restoran itu, tapi karena ketangkap kami, dia kabur dengan gadis itu!" jelas salah satu siswi itu dengan tampang kesal. Sudah pasti dia kesal setiap kali menyebut 'gadis itu'.

Sakura menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal lalu memandang menyelidik pada siswi SMA itu.

"Hei… mungkin kalian itu salah lihat. Memangnya ada Super Star yang senggang sambil membawa gadis di malam hari begini? Kalian 'kan masih SMA! Memangnya tidak kena marah pulang jam segini! Sudah sana pulang. Orang tua kalian pasti cemas. Malah nekat mencari artis lagi!" rutuk Sakura pada gadis-gadis SMA itu.

"Nee-san ini kenapa sih? Kami 'kan tidak merepotkan Nee-san! Kami cuma tanya lihat Sasuke-sama atau tidak!" balas gadis satu lainnya.

"Apa?! Sudah kubilang tidak lihat! Sana pergi!" bentak Sakura pada ketiga gadis itu. Sontak mereka langsung pergi sambil memandang kesal pada Sakura yang membentak mereka seenaknya itu. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Sakura membentak mereka, tapi kalau Sakura bersikap baik, nanti mereka malah seenaknya mencari di restorannya dan jika sampai ketahuan bahwa dibalik punggung Sakura tepatnya tong sampah ini ada si Super Star ini… bisa gawat!

Merasa keadaan sudah aman terkendali, Sakura mengambil sampah yang dijadikan tameng penutup itu. Sakura melongo melihat kebalik tong itu. Memang benar ada seorang gadis bersama Super Star itu. Siapa gadis itu?

"Terima kasih sudah menutupi kami dengan sampahmu!" ujar Sasuke setengah menyindir. Dia agak kesal karena bau sampah yang sekarang sudah menutupi tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mereka gigih sekali. Tapi… kenapa kalian sembunyi disini?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Apa itu urusanmu? Kuharap kau bisa melupakan kejadian hari ini. Dan lupakan semua yang kau lihat hari ini. Anggap tidak pernah terjadi!" Sasuke berdiri sambil memapah gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu menunduk dan menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dibalik syal dan penutup kepala jaketnya. Sekilas, gadis itu tampak cantik walau hanya bisa melihat matanya saja. Setelah keadaan dirasa aman, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu dengan hati-hati. Benar. Itu seorang gadis. Tapi siapa gadis itu?

Seingat Sakura yang walau penggemar sekaligus pengagumnya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa gadis itu. Sasuke memang tidak pernah terlibat skandal apapun dengan gadis manapun. Dan yang Sakura ingat, Uchiha Sasuke tidak punya saudara perempuan. Lalu siapa gadis itu?

.

.

*kin*

.

.

Sasuke sebenarnya tinggal sendirian di apartemen mewah di pusat kota Tokyo. Dia memang punya orang tua yang tinggal di Tokyo juga. Tapi bukan pusat kota melainkan pinggir kota Tokyo. Dan ke sana butuh waktu sekitar tiga jam lebih. Dan baginya, jauh dari orang tua adalah salah satu cara yang terbaik dalam untuk menghindari perselisihan. Ayahnya tidak suka dia jadi artis. Dan ibunya adalah wanita yang selalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Dia memang punya kakak laki-laki. Kakaknya sudah lebih dulu mengikuti apa yang dipilihkan oleh ayahnya. Karena selama ini Sasuke tahu, ayahnya selalu menaruh harapan besar pada kakaknya. Dan tidak pernah peduli apa yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke. Menjalankan perusahaan keluarga adalah keinginan ayahnya. Tapi jujur, Sasuke tidak suka itu. Dia sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk ikut masuk ke sana. Ini adalah jalan yang dia pilih.

"Apa semalam kau buat kehebohan?" seorang pria masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartemennya. Pria itu berbeda tujuh tahun dengan Sasuke. Kira-kira umurnya hampir sama dengan kakaknya sekarang. Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi. Manager-nya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Memang Sasuke hampir tidak punya manager tetap selama karirnya. Dia terlalu cerewet dan jarang ada yang bisa mengendalikannya. Dia keras kepala dan seenaknya. Manager mana yang sanggup menghadapi anak labil begini? Kebetulan, Kakashi adalah teman baik waktu di SMP dengan kakaknya Sasuke. Jadi kurang lebih sebenarnya mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Kakashi sendiri adalah seorang komposer musik yang hanya terlibat dibalik layar saja. Lagu hits di tangga lagu Tokyo rata-rata adalah lagu ciptaannya. Kakashi tidak suka jadi artis. Dia lebih suka dibalik layar. Bahkan namanya saja sering disamarkan ketika ditanya siapa pembuat lagu hits sekarang. Kakashi hanya fokus menjaga artisnya saja saat ini. Karena mereka tidak berbeda jauh makanya kadang Kakashi bisa mengerti sediki-sedikit apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Siapa yang bikin masalah?" rutuk Sasuke agak kesal. Yah manager manapun pasti ingin tahu kan apa yang dilakukan artisnya. Jangan sampai jadi skandal saja. Artis Jepang apalagi Super Star sangat susah mempertahankan ketenarannya. Punya skandal sedikit saja langsung mempengaruhi popularitasnya.

"Ya kau! Ahh~ aku lupa kau jarang buka info ya. Semalam staff-ku ada yang memberitahu, bahwa ada artikel aneh tentangmu yang langsung diposting anak SMA. Kelihatannya itu berita semalam. Bahkan pagi ini saja pengunjungnya hampir ribuan lebih. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Sasuke diam. Anak SMA?

Yah anak SMA mana lagi yang melihatnya semalam? Ini benar-benar membosankan. Bagaimana mungkin dia sekarang sudah mendapat gosip lagi? Kepalanya bisa langsung meledak. Semoga saja tidak menyinggung hal aneh.

"Lalu apa yang dikatakan artikel payah itu?"

"Yah… dia bilang semalam kau pergi dengan seorang gadis yang tidak dikenal. Katanya gadis itu bukan artis. Sepertinya orang biasa. Apa kau sekarang main-main dengan gadis biasa?" sindir Kakashi.

"Memang aku pernah terlibat gosip dengan artis lain?" rutuk Sasuke.

"Astaga! Aku lupa kau memang tidak pernah kencan dengan artis manapun. Yah sudahlah. Sepertinya cuma berita iseng. Tapi bisa gawat kalau sampai menyebar. Tidak ada seorangpun yang jadi saksi mata 'kan? Kalau gadis itu bisa tutup mulut yah tidak apa-apa. Jangan sampai bertambah saksi lain saja," jelas Kakashi enteng.

Saksi mata lain?

Astaga! Sasuke hampir lupa soal gadis yang menolongnya semalam. Bagaimana bisa dia yakin gadis itu akan tutup mulut? Dia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Bahkan tidak ada yang bisa jadi patokan untuk menemukannya. Jadi siapa gadis yang menolongnya itu? Apa dia harus datang lagi ke restoran itu? Ahh~ mana mungkin. Kalau dia datang lagi pasti akan langsung tertangkap!

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak kuliah? Sudah jam segini? Katamu hari ini mata kuliahnya repot?" ujar Kakashi lagi.

Ahh. Sasuke teringat mata kuliahnya. Saking capeknya dia jadi lupa kuliahnya. Sasuke segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan langsung pergi tanpa pamit pada managernya itu. Biasanya Kakashi akan menumpang tidur atau sekadar menghilangkan capek saja di apartemen Sasuke.

.

.

*kin*

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura benar-benar tidak sanggup berpikir lagi. Semalam dia sudah melakukan hal yang luar biasa dalam sejarahnya. Bahkan bisa bertemu dengan bintang kesayangannya. Gadis mana yang tidak akan hanyut dalam fantasi itu? Dia seperti putri duyung yang menyelamatkan seorang pangeran. Walau tempatnya agak berbeda. Kalau putri duyung menyelamatkan pangeran yang hampir tenggelam. Kalau dirinya menyelamatkan pangeran yang berada di balik tong sampah. Meski agak beda sih, tapi sebenarnya itu adalah kesan yang baik. Tapi… apa pangerannya itu bisa mengingat dirinya nanti? Dan gadis itu…

Sejujurnya… Sakura masih penasaran siapa gadis yang bersama pangerannya itu. Apa mungkin kekasihnya? Mereka tampak begitu dekat dan Sasuke tampak begitu hati-hati membawa gadis itu. Sebenarnya siapa ya? Wajahnya memang asing. Apa mungkin gadis biasa? Kalau gadis biasa, berarti…

"Pagi-pagi melamun itu bisa kehilangan jodoh loh!" sindir seseorang sambil menepuk jidat Sakura.

"Astaga! Sakit tahu!" rutuk Sakura sambil mengelus jidatnya yang terasa panas. Rupanya Ino yang sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil membuka buku kuliah hari ini. Kebetulan mereka dapat kelas yang sama.

"Jadi ada apa? Walau sebenarnya kau memang sering melamun di pagi hari. Aku juga tidak heran sih…" kata Ino lagi.

"Sebenarnya… kemarin aku merasa seperti putri duyung," ujar Sakura malu-malu.

"Hah?" kali ini Ino yang heran plus bingung.

"Semalam aku menolong seorang pangeran. Apa pangeran itu akan mengenalku lagi ya?"

"Hei… hei… kau ini bermimpi pagi hari ya? Pangeran mana yang kau selamatkan itu? Jangan-jangan pangeran khayalan!"

"Tidak kok! Pangeran sungguhan! Pangeran yang lebih terang dari bintang di langit."

"Terserah saja apapun khayalanmu. Ngomong-ngomomg kau mau jadi putri duyung itu?" tanya Ino.

"Kenapa? Putri duyung kan cantik?"

"Yah dia memang cantik. Tapi setelah menolong pangeran dia jadi jatuh cinta pada pangeran itu. Setelah jatuh cinta dia ingin jadi manusia dengan menyerahkan suaranya yang indah pada penyihir jahat. Setelah jadi manusia, dia tidak bisa bicara dan tidak bisa menyampaikan isi hatinya pada pangeran. Dan terakhir, pangeran yang mencari putri yang sudah menolongnya itu malah menemukan putri lain dan melupakan putri duyung. Karena tidak bisa mendapat cinta pangeran, putri duyung berubah jadi buih di laut dan cintanya tidak tersampaikan! Kau mau seperti itu?" jelas Ino setengah hati.

Yah. Putri duyung kisahnya memang menyedihkan. Karena tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya pada pangeran itu. Lalu… benarkah dia akan berubah jadi buih dilaut jika dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada pangeran itu?

"Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Toh itu hanya dongeng tentang kisah cinta yang tidak tersampaikan. Kalau kau tidak ingin jadi putri duyung sebaiknya cepat dikejar dan nyatakan segera. Apa pangeranmu itu sangat tampan?" lanjut Ino.

"Tentu saja! Dia sangat tampan! Dia itu seperti bintang terang yang sangat―" kata-kata Sakura berhenti mendadak karena teriakan heboh yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Memang hanya suara jeritan kecil. Tapi berisiknya minta ampun. Tapi untunglah itu hanya di luar kelas. Kalau sudah di dalam kelas, sudah banyak mahasiswa yang biasa sama kejadian itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Wuah. Artis itu bikin heboh lagi yaa…" sindir Ino.

Sakura tahu, apa yang terjadi semalam memang tidak boleh dikatakan pada siapapun. Kalau sampai dikatakan entah apa jadinya. Tapi… paling tidak dia ingin mengatakannya pada Ino. Karena Ino adalah sahabatnya dan tidak mungkin mencelakai pujaannya itu kan?

"Yamanaka Ino! Sebenarnya… pangeran yang aku tolong itu…"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Ino dan Sakura sama-sama melihat ke depan meja mereka. Bayangkan!

Ada seorang artis yang tiba-tiba datang di hadapanmu! Jantung Sakura terasa mau melompat keluar karena kaget setengah mati begitu. Astaganaga!

Banyak suara-suara aneh yang terdengar di kelasnya. Mana mungkin ini?

"Bisa?" ulang Super Star itu lagi.

Rasanya Sakura tidak bisa berkata banyak. Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya!

.

.

*kin*

.

.

Sakura mengikuti Super Star itu sampai ke dalam mobilnya. Astaga! Sakura sampai menunduk bingung begitu banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tapi kelihatannya Sasuke tidak begitu. Dia tampak jalan santai sambil mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. Ahh dia memang tidak peduli karena biasa dipandangi seperti itu. Sejenak Sakura jadi mengerti betapa beratnya menjadi seorang artis itu. Banyak yang harus dikorbankan bukan?

Sasuke hanya memberi isyarat menyuruh gadis itu masuk ke mobilnya. Tapi… tentu saja Sakura agak ragu.

"Kenapa? Kau mau berdiri di sana saja?" ujar Sasuke ketus.

Astaga! Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu betapa buruk perangai artis ini. Sama sekali tidak ada lembut-lembutnya!

"Bukannya begitu. Banyak orang yang melihat kita! Kalau mereka salah sangka bagaimana?" kata Sakura ragu.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Kita sekelas 'kan tadi? Kalau ada yang tanya bilang saja kau menjelaskan mata kuliah sebelumnya padaku dan meminjamkan catatanmu. Itu akan dianggap wajar 'kan?"

Astaga! Pria ini memang seenaknya!

Setelah di dalam mobil pun, Sasuke langsung melesat meninggalkan kampusnya. Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget. Astaga! Dia di dalam mobil pribadi Super Star!

"Hei! Kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi kelasnya akan dimulai!" kata Sakura panik. Tentu saja panik. Bagaimana kalau dosennya masuk dan dia masih di luar!

"Titip saja absenmu pada temanmu. Jangan diambil pusing," ujar artis itu santai lalu mulai fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Benar-benar deh. Masa sih?

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa soal itu ya," kata Sakura.

"Hei… kau… belum memberitahukan apapun kan pada orang lain soal kemarin malam?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Hah?" respon sederhana. Respon bingung tepatnya. Bayangkan saja. Bagaimana bisa…? Hampir saja Sakura memberitahukan kejadian semalam pada Ino. Tapi Sakura yakin Ino tidak akan bermulut ember kok. Tapi…

"Belum 'kan?" ulang Sasuke lagi.

"Ahh ya. Tidak. Aku tidak memberitahukan siapapun. Tapi… ternyata kau masih ingat padaku ya? Kupikir kau sudah tidak ingat."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingat! Tapi kau sudah melihatku tadi malam. Mau tak mau aku jadi ingat kau."

Apa katanya? Mau tidak mau? Jadi intinya kalau bukan kejadian semalam artis Super Star ini tidak mau ingat Sakura? Wahh! Seenaknya saja!

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sambil membawaku begini? Apa karena cuma mau kepastian soal semalam? Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan ember kok!" ujar Sakura. Entah kenapa karena semakin tahu soal pria ini, rasa kekaguman itu perlahan memudar. Apalagi kenyataan kalau dia memang sombong, seenaknya dan ketus!

"Kau yakin tidak akan bicara apapun kan?" desak Sasuke lagi.

"Kau mau aku bersumpah apa? Aku janji tidak akan mengatakan apapun… tapi…"

Sasuke diam begitu mendengar suara aneh selanjutnya. Apa gadis ini mau minta imbalan?

"Aku mau melihat siapa gadis yang kau bawa semalam? Boleh 'kan?" lanjut Sakura.

"Apa?! Kau mau melihatnya? Memang kau siapa? Itu sudah menyangkut privasi-ku. Kau tidak berhak ingin tahu siapa gadis itu! Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu dia siapa! Jangan macam-macam!" kata Sasuke ketus.

"Hei… memangnya kau boleh bicara begitu? Kau punya rahasia yang aku ketahui. Apa jadinya kalau aku tiba-tiba khilaf memberitahukannya pada orang lain. Lalu menyebar dan akhirnya semua wartawan tahu bahkan seluruh Tokyo! Aku kan bisa dapat untung. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya!" ancam Sakura.

"Apa! Kau mengancamku! Memangnya kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau kau berani begitu!"

"Ya sudah! Tidak apa-apa! Aku akan memberitahukan ini pada semua orang!"

"Ya silahkan beritahu saja! Memangnya ada yang mau percaya cerita omong kosongmu itu!" Sasuke semakin kesal dengan tingkah gadis ini.

"Baiklah! Jangan menyesal saja!" Sakura mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mengetik beberapa nomor lalu menempelkan benda itu ketelinganya. Menunggu beberapa saat lalu terdengar suara halo yang kecil.

"Ohh… Ino! Maaf ya aku tidak masuk kelas. Mungkin aku akan terlambat! Iya aku bersama Sasuke! Kau tahu… aku punya berita hebat tentangnya!" kata Sakura berapi-api.

Sasuke semakin gugup. Sepertinya gadis ini serius pada ucapannya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata temannya adalah penggila gosip dan terdengar banyak orang. Kekasihnya berada dalam masalah! Pasti semua orang akan menyelidikinya. Lalu tahu soal rumah sakit itu… dan…

"Ya… beritanya adalah―"

"Heii!"

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya mendadak lalu merampas ponsel gadis itu. Menatapnya garang dan sinis. Sakura cukup kaget dengan tingkah mendadak Sasuke ini.

"Baiklah! Hanya satu kali! Setelah kau melihatnya lupakan dia segera! Kau tahu! Ternyata kau benar-benar mengerikan!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar. Memang dia salah mengancam Super Star itu. Tapi dia lebih ingin tahu soal gadis itu. Karena selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah terlibat skandal dengan gadis manapun. Jadi ini adalah kesempatan langkah seumur hidup untuk mengetahui seperti apa gadis yang dilindungi Sasuke mati-matian.

.

.

*kin*

.

.

Mereka tiba di sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Entah kenapa sampai harus disembunyikan sejauh ini. Atau apa benar memang disembunyikan? Lalu apa alasannya disembunyikan?

Sasuke seperti sudah biasa melalui jalanan di koridor rumah sakit ini. Rumah sakitnya sepi. Hanya ada orang tua saja. Apa kekasihnya langsung sakit karena kejadian semalam? Tapi apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?

Sakura semakin penasaran dengan misteri gadis ini. Siapa sebenarnya dia.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di pintu sebuah ruangan. Sasuke membuka pintu itu dan terlihat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Dengan rambut panjang biru gelapnya yang tergerai. Tapi sayangnya wajah gadis itu agak pucat. Ada seorang dokter yang tengah memeriksanya. Setelah dokter itu selesai memeriksannya, akhirnya dokter itu keluar. Sakura belum berani masuk. Rasanya memang mengganggu privasi orang lain deh. Sekarang dia agak menyesal kenapa mau meminta hal begini.

"Hei! Katamu mau melihatnya. Kenapa malah berdiri di sana?" ujar Sasuke pada Sakura. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sakura melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu. Gadis yang duduk di atas kasur pasien itu agak bingung melihatnya. Matanya memancarkan tanda tanya besar soal kehadiran Sakura di sini.

"Dia… siapa?" tanya gadis itu lembut pada Sasuke. Ahh tentu saja bingung. Rasanya aneh Sakura tiba-tiba muncul begini. Tapi dia hanya ingin tahu saja. Bagaimanapun rasanya penasaran saja.

"Dia… mahasiswi yang ada di kampusku. Kami sekelas. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Oh ya. Dia juga yang menolong kita semalam," jelas Sasuke.

Astaga! Lihat… suara pria ini begitu lembut pada gadis itu. Seolah-olah gadis ini sangat berarti baginya. Padahal tadi dengan Sakura suaranya ketus dan dingin.

"Oh… kau gadis yang semalam ya? Terima kasih sudah menolong kami. Oh ya. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Namamu?" ujar gadis yang bernama Hinata itu. Wah. Namanya saja sudah bagus. Sesuai sekali untuk orangnya.

"Oh… namaku Haruno Sakura. Apa kabar? Maaf aku mengganggu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau… sedang sakit," ujar Sakura serba salah.

"Tidak apa Haruno-san. Sepertinya kau orang baik. Kau pasti akan membantu kami 'kan?" ujar gadis itu lembut.

Membantu? Membantu katanya? Astaga! Bantuan apa yang sebaiknya diberikan oleh Sakura? Gadis itu tampak begitu cantik dan lembut. Jadi gadis yang seperti inikah yang disukai oleh Sasuke?

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke keluar sebentar karena mendapat telepon dari seseorang. Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua saja di sini. Sepertinya… Sakura tidak suka situasi ini.

"Sakura… katanya kau adalah teman sekampus Sasuke ya? Apa kalian dekat?" tanya Hinata.

"Ahh! Tidak dekat kok! Sama sekali tidak. Kurasa pun… dia tidak tahu namaku. Aku hanya lancang ingin melihatmu. Maafkan kalau aku mengganggumu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau sedang sakit," jelas Sakura.

"Tidak apa. Aku senang ada yang mau melihatku. Karena selama ini selain Sasu, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengunjungiku. Aku senang ternyata Haruno-san mau bertemu denganku," ucapan gadis itu tampak serius dan jujur.

"Maaf Hinata. Aku harus pergi. Tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak. Nanti aku akan menjengukmu lagi," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Kau mau pergi? Lalu aku bagaimana?" sela Sakura.

"Ini 'kan gara-gara kau juga. Kalau aku membawamu sekarang semua orang akan bertanya. Sudahlah nanti aku akan menelponmu jika keadaan sudah aman!" kata Sasuke lalu keluar dari kamar ini setelah pamitan pada gadis itu.

"Hei! Kau mana boleh begitu! Memangnya kau tahu nomor ponselku?!" teriak Sakura. Tapi bagaimana caranya, pria itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ini keadaan yang tidak nyaman.

"Tenang saja. Sasuke pasti datang lagi. Kalau kau tidak keberatan… kau bisa temani aku. Jujur saja. Selama ini sendirian di rumah sakit sangat tidak nyaman," kata Hinata.

"Hah? Aku…?" kata Sakura bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Apa… kau punya urusan penting?" tanya Hinata. Jujur saja. Wajah gadis ini tidak bisa dibenci dan tidak bisa tidak disukai. Semua orang yang melihatnya pertama kali akan menyukainya dan menyayanginya. Dan sayangnya ini terjadi pada Sakura. Pertama kali melihatnya dia langsung menyukai gadis ini. Dia baik dan lembut. Ramah pula. Tipe orang yang gampang akrab dengan siapa saja. Tapi kenapa Sasuke sampai menyembunyikan gadis ini? Tentu dia juga ingin punya teman lain kan?

"Haruno-san?" panggil Hinata yang menyadari orang ini hanya diam saja.

"Ahh sebenarnya tidak ada hal penting. Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu. Ah ya, panggil aku Sakura saja, biar lebih akrba," jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Sejenak gadis cantik itu terdiam sebentar, lalu bibir tipisnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Ah… secantik ini… bagaimana…

"Terima kasih Sakura-san. Ternyata kau memang gadis yang baik."

.

.

*kin*

.

.

"Dia hanya teman sekampus. Kalian ini kenapa sibuk sekali hanya melihatku membawa seorang gadis ke mobilku? Memangnya aneh membawa teman sendiri?" sangkal Sasuke.

Yang memanggilnya adalah Kakashi. Pria itu mendapat berita dari beberapa wartawan yang tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke membawa seorang gadis. Karena artikel aneh semalam, banyak wartawan yang mulai berburu berita miring itu. Sebenarnya ini merepotkan sekali. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kehidupan artis memang tidak pernah mudah.

"Benar hanya teman? Jangan-jangan dia gadis yang semalam lagi!" tuduh Kakashi.

"Sembarangan! Mana mungkin dia!" bantah Sasuke.

"Jadi semalam kau benar-benar pergi dengan seorang gadis?"

Kali ini Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya dengan frustasi. Astaga! Dia benar-benar sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Seharusnya dia tidak mengajak gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya! Yah bisa dibilang ini memang salahnya dari awal!

"Astaga… aku tidak tahu kau kencan diam-diam. Lalu siapa gadis itu? Apa dia cantik? Setidaknya kenalkan padaku! Begini-begini aku ini juga kakakmu tahu!" rutuk Kakashi.

"Nii-san. Bukan begitu… kau tidak akan mengerti. Intinya… dia bukan gadis yang semalam. Dan dia hanya teman. Yah bisa dibilang begitu."

"Aku tidak tahu kau menjalin hubungan dengan teman sekampusmu. Setahuku kau jarang bersosialisasi…"

"Yah… karena dia sekelas denganku dan dia juga sering meminjamkan catatan kuliahnya. Sudah puas? Aku pergi dulu," ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Jangan bikin gosip lagi ya!"

.

.

*kin*

.

.

"Jadi… kau benar-benar… kekasihnya?" kata Sakura lambat-lambat.

Astaga!

Sepertinya dia memang perlu ke THT deh. Dia baru saja mendengar fakta mengejutkan luar biasa oh tidak! Jadi benarkah… gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar kekasih Uchiha Sasuke? Rasanya tidak percaya saja.

"Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun padamu ya? Kupikir… Sasuke sudah memberitahumu."

Mana mungkin artis itu memberitahu Sakura!

Sekarang dia malah tahu rahasia lainnya tentang Sasuke pula. Rasanya berat sekali beban yang ditanggung ini.

"Hmm sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bicara banyak soal dirinya. Aku hanya kaget, dia merahasiakan soal kekasihnya dari dunia luar."

"Itu karena untuk melindungiku. Sasuke begitu peduli padaku. Makanya… dia lakukan itu. Kau tahu kan kehidupan artis seperti Sasuke sangat sulit," jelas Hinata.

Yah dimana-mana artis memang berat dan sulit. Belum gosipnya, belum skandalnya, belum semuanya. Berat sekali memang rasanya. Sedikit-sedikit Sakura mengerti betapa berat hubungan dua orang ini. Tapi kenapa dia sampai harus tahu semuanya? Kan posisinya sekarang Sakura juga suka pada artis itu. Jadi bagaimana mungkin?

"Ya… mungkin juga. Pasti Sasuke sangat menyukaimu ya. Apa kalian sudah lama saling mengenal?" tanya Sakura pula.

"Hmm cukup lama. Dari SMA hingga sekarang. Hanya dia orang yang mau menemaniku. Dia begitu berarti untukku," jelas Hinata.

Mata Hinata begitu berbinar setiap kali mengatakan soal Sasuke. Tampaknya dia begitu menyukai Sasuke. Sama seperti Sasuke juga. Apakah ini namanya kisah putri duyung yang menjadi buih?

"Hinata?" panggil seseorang.

Ternyata si artis yang sudah kembali. Mereka tampak bicara begitu hangat meski udara sudah dingin. Dan sekarang Sakura yang mematung diam memperhatikan dua orang ini. Hhh~ seharusnya dia tidak usah minta bertemu tadi. Sekarang sepertinya Sakura sudah sedikit menyesal dengan permintaannya tadi. Benar-benar deh.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu besok. Hei… kau mau pulang tidak?" dalam kalimat terakhirnya pria ini malah bicara sinis.

"Yah… antarkan aku kembali ke kampus saja," ujar Sakura.

"Sakura-san. Apa kau… mau datang lagi besok?" tanya Hinata.

"Hah?"

"Maksudku… kalau kau tidak ada pekerjaan. Tapi kalau kau ada… yah tidak perlu…"

"Ya. Aku akan datang lagi menjengukmu," jawab Sakura mantap.

.

.

*kin*

.

.

Argh! Bodoh! Besok itu ada janji dengan Ino! Bagaimana bisa dia mengiyakannya. Mana mungkin juga membawa Ino kalau tidak mau digorok oleh Super Star ini. Astaga naga! Dia benar-benar sangat ceroboh tidak karuan. Bagaimana mungkin dia langsung saja bilang iya? Ini pasti akan berat.

Entah kenapa dia langsung mengiyakan saja apa yang diminta gadis itu. Walaupun cuma berkunjung kan bisa dia lakukan. Sekarang sudah tidak bisa menolaknya lagi!

"Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi repot sekali," ujar seseorang yang asyik menyetir di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura setengah sadar.

"Jadi. Karena kau sudah tahu, lebih baik jangan bicara macam-macam pada siapapun tahu! Kalau sampai kau macam-macam kau pasti habis!" ancam Sasuke.

"Yah. Kau benar. Seharusnya aku tidak minta bertemu seperti itu. Ini beban yang berat sekali. Tapi… kalau aku jadi Hinata, pasti aku juga kesepian ditinggal sendirian seperti itu. Pasti sedikitnya dia butuh teman juga kan?"

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa kupercaya untuk jadi temannya. Apalagi jika orang lain tahu soal kami berdua. Dan lagi… dia juga sedikit susah untuk bergaul dengan banyak orang. Hebat sekali kau bisa mengakrabkan diri dengannya tadi."

"Itukan namanya naluri wanita. Kau tak akan bisa mengerti bagaimana besarnya hati wanita."

Untuk sesaat mereka benar-benar menikmati obrolan masing-masing. Meski sebenarnya… Sakura sudah tidak tertarik lagi berurusan dengan Super Star ini. Sudah pasti akan sulit kalau sampai Sakura juga ikut campur. Apalagi sepertinya…

.

.

*kin*

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Dia membawamu masuk ke mobilnya tahu! Apa kau tidak tahu gosip apa yang menyebar di seantero kampus ini?" cerca Ino sepulangnya Sakura dari acara heboh itu.

"Aku tahu. Dia cuma tanya soal kuliah saja tadi. Memangnya tidak boleh?" ujar Sakura sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Itu aneh! Mana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke mengenalmu secepat itu. Memangnya dia tahu namamu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat. Tentu saja, dia hanya panggil 'kau' selama percakapan tadi. Mana mungkin sempat menanyakan nama!

"Nah! Itu mencurigakan. Masa dia tidak tahu namamu tapi mengajakmu pergi? Ayolah. Realistis sedikit. Jangan-jangan dia jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama!" ujar Ino antusias.

"Mana mungkin! Orang seperti itu… lagipula sepertinya aku benar-benar jadi putri duyung deh. Tak lama lagi aku pasti akan jadi buih di laut."

"Kenapa kata-katamu begitu menusuk? Memang apa yang kalian bicara kan tadi?"

Yah. Jadi buih dan menghilang. Tak lama lagi Sasuke pasti akan melupakannya. Ada rasa kecewa yang terlintas di dalam benak Sakura. Tapi dia tidak bisa protes karena memang begitulah keadaannya. Benar-benar kisah putri duyung yang menggelikan.

.

.

*kin*

.

.

Ino sudah mengamuk saat Sakura bilang akan membatalkan janjinya hari ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah terlanjur janji. Janji dengan Ino kan bisa lain waktu. Lagipula dia juga masih banyak teman lain yang bisa diajak pergi. Karena sebenarnya Sakura juga malas ikut Ino. Setelah kelas usai hari ini, Sakura langsung keluar dari kampus. Dan hari ini Sasuuke sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Entah kenapa sepertinya artis itu tidak ikut kuliah hari ini. Sebaiknya, Sakura duluan saja yang ke sana. Lagipula, gadis itu kan sudah tahu dengan Sakura.

Sakura pergi ke toko bunga sejenak. Memberi oleh-oleh karena sepertinya ruangan gadis itu tidak ada bunga. Mungkin karena tidak ada yang bisa mengganti airnya makanya tidak ada. Sakura memutuskan membeli bunga mawar pink yang masih segar. Kan biasanya bunga mawar suka bikin mood orang lain jadi bagus.

Sebenarnya, Sakura ingat samar-samar rumah sakit itu. Yang Sakura ingat memang harus naik dua kali bis. Tempatnya memang agak jauh sih. Makanya makan waktu lama. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit itu, keadaannya memang agak ramai. Entah kenapa lebih ramai dari kemarin. Memangnya apa yang terjadi hari ini? Sepertinya banyak orang yang membawa kamera dan segala macam apa itu namanya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu. Sepertinya memang agak lupa-lupa ingat dimana ruangan gadis itu.

Akhirnya, Sakura menemukan dimana ruangan gadis itu. Untunglah tidak jadi tersesat. Begitu membuka pintu ruangan itu, Sakura langsung ditarik ke dalam tanpa sempat mengatakan apapun.

"Hei! Kenapa kau datang?" ternyata Sasuke yang menariknya tadi. Wajahnya tampak cemas dan tidak karuan.

"Kenapa? Bukannya aku sudah janji akan datang? Memangnya aku tidak boleh datang?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Bukan begitu! Memangnya kau tidak lihat berita kemarin?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Berita apa?" sejujurnya dia memang tidak lihat berita apapun selama ini. Biasanya sih Ino yang suka berita, tapi entah kenapa hari ini Ino tidak mengatakan apapun soal berita.

"Salah seorang wartawan menangkap kita datang bersama ke rumah sakit ini. Sekarang mereka sedang berada diluar menungguku keluar. Tapi… bagaimana kau bisa masuk begitu mudah? Bukannya fotomu tertangkap juga kemarin?"

"Hah? Fotoku? Tidak tahu… aku hanya masuk saja. Jadi maksudmu… bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Yang perlu, jangan sampai mereka tahu soal Hinata. Aku juga bingung bagaimana."

Bisa-bisanya dia masih memikirkan soal kekasihnya. Sakura melihat ada sebuah majalah yang terkapar di atas sebuah sofa. Ahh benar! Ini fotonya dengan Sasuke kemarin. Juga berita yang mengaitkan mereka soal kejadian beberapa malam lalu. Bagaimana ini?

"Jangan-jangan… para wartawan itu datang karena kau yang kesini duluan ya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Sepertinya memang seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana mereka keluar nanti? Ini benar-benar tidak bagus. Bukan maunya terlibat gosip dengan artis tenar ini. Tapi mau tak mau dia memang harus terlibat. Bagaimana selanjutnya?

"Aku akan keluar duluan. Setelah aku pergi, kau baru keluar. Menyamar sebisa mungkin. Kalau kau ditemukan, mungkin para wartawan itu ingin mewawancaraimu dan menanyaimu macam-macam soal aku. Ingat! Kau jangan mengatakan apapun!" kata Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau masalahnya berkembang secepat ini," ujar Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kan terlibat dengan Super Star. Wajar saja kalau beritanya berkembang lebih cepat," timpal Hinata.

Akhirnya setelah Sasuke berpamitan pergi dengan Hinata, dia langsung keluar. Yah tidak pamitan pada Sakura akhirnya. Siapa juga yang mau padanya? Apakah saat ini dia sudah jadi masalah untuk Sasuke? Karena… kalau saja dia tidak membuang sampah malam itu, kalau dia tidak melihat Sasuke, kalau dia tidak meminta bertemu dengan gadis itu, kalau dia… Sakura merasa semuanya berawal darinya. Sudah seharusnya dia tidak ikut campur urusan artis itu.

"Sakura-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata yang mulai aneh pada sikap Sakura.

"Ahh… tidak apa kok. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura cepat. Dia tak mau ada yang menyadari mimik anehnya ini. Pokoknya setelah dari sini dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Tidak boleh berhubungan lebih jauh lagi dengan artis ini.

.

.

*kin*

.

.

Sasuke bersusah payah menerobos wartawan yang ingin mengambil gambarnya itu. Bagaimana bisa ada wartawan sebanyak itu di rumah sakit? Memangnya darimana mereka bisa menemukan tempat ini? Ahh sudahlah pastilah mereka membuntuti Sasuke. Benar-benar merepotkan saja. Setelah lolos dari kerumunan wartawan itu, karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak berminat untuk berkomentar apapun soal gosip tentang dirinya. Identitas Hinata sama sekali tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain!

Sasuke dan manager-nya Kakashi sepakat bertemu di kantor agensi mereka. Lebih berita ini harus dibahas secepatnya.

"Berita semakin meluas dan sudah menyebar kabar yang tidak-tidak. Lebih baik pikirkan cara untuk mengantisipasinya," Kakashi membuka rapat pribadi mereka berdua.

"Lalu cara apa yang mau dipakai untuk meredam gosip ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pertama kau harus jujur dulu padaku! Apa kau benar malam itu pergi dengan seorang gadis?" Kakashi mulai menginterogasi artisnya itu.

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, selama keadaan Hinata belum pasti. Dia juga tidak bisa sembarangan menceritakan semuanya kan?

"Haduh! Aku cuma tanya begitu saja kok! Kau tinggal jawab ya atau tidak," Kakashi sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Ya," gumam Sasuke akhirnya.

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar… ternyata memang seorang gadis. Baiklah jadi begini. Gosip ini tak akan pernah reda kalau kau tidak konfirmasi secara langsung. Mau bilang tidak juga, ada bukti foto yang mengatakan kau pergi berduaan dengan seorang gadis dari kampusmu. Mereka mengaitkannya dengan gadis saat kau kencan malam itu. Jadi intinya… mereka ingin tahu siapa gadis itu! Apalagi selama ini kau sama sekali tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun."

"Mengenalkannya pada publik maksudnya? Ayolah Nii-san… dia hanya gadis biasa!"

"Itulah point-nya. Paling tidak sampai gosipmu hilang dan mereka tidak bicara macam-macam lagi. Kau mau seumur hidup dikejar wartawan dengan berita aneh-aneh? Kalau kau mengenalkannya sebagai kekasihmu, apalagi dia gadis biasa, justru mereka akan diam 'kan? Dan sebenarnya… popularitasmu juga akan naik karena kau tidak membuat skandal dengan artis lain? Atau kau mau dibilang tidak laku?" jelas Kakashi.

Saat itu, kepala Sasuke berputar memikirkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya saran manager-nya memang tidak buruk. Gosip itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Media hanya ingin tahu kekasihnya yang seperti apa 'kan? Dia juga tidak perlu repot lagi menanggapi artis lain atau orang-orang iseng yang ingin dekat dengannya? Dia juga bebas bertemu Hinata kapanpun yang dia inginkan. Bukankah… dia juga tidak ingin melanjutkan jadi artis selama-lamanya? Dia sudah punya rencana setelah lulus dari kampusnya. Bukan gagasan yang buruk!

.

.

*kin*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna…

Uhm, gimana yah, wah saya gak tahu kalau ternyata masalah pair di sini sensitif sekali. Bukannya saya sengaja gak bikin slight pair, tapi saya gak terbiasa dengan itu. Saya biasanya juga bikin untuk main pair aja supaya minna fokus kepada main pair. Kalo misalkan saya bikin slight, pasti nantinya akan bingung mana yang akan jadi main pair walau udah dicantumin. Saya juga minta maaf kalo kata-kata saya sebelumnya gak berkenan di hati senpai sekalian. Sungguh saya gak mencari sensasi atau modus atau apapun lah hal itu. Saya berusaha yang terbaik di sini.

Saya memilih chara juga bukan karena sembarangan, saya mencari karakter yang sesuai dengan situasi dan kondisi fic ini kok. Jadi bukan tanpa alasan saya asal memilih chara.

Saya juga gak pernah berniat bikin masalah di fandom ini. karena itu sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. Saya bikin chara SasuSaku karena mereka lah yang lebih banyak muncul di sini. Dan lagi, ceritanya memang sinetron abis. Tapi sekali lagi saya berusaha yang terbaik. Penilaian orang tidak selalu sama, dan saya bisa mentoleransinya.

Dan ya, alasan saya melanjutkan fic ini adalah saya ingin membuktikan kalau fic ini bukan seperti yang dituduhkan kepada saya. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati.

Saya balas review ya…

Milkyways99 : makasih udah review senpai… salam kenal juga, panggil Kin aja boleh kok hehhe… ya ini udah lanjut.

Tamada : makasih udah review senpai… iya saya gak terbiasa dengan warning ataupun slight pair, saya hanya ingin senpai fokus aja sama main pair nya. Adanya slight pair bukannya mempengaruhi pair utama? Lebih baik fokus ke main pair saja kan? Ya terima kasih, saya justru senang senpai sudah memperingatkan saya. Terima kasih kembali.

Dimas Namikaze : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut makasih yaa

Uchiha chinatsu : makasih udah review senpai… boleh kok dipanggil apa aja hehehe… makasih ya ini udah saya lanjutkan.

Cherry-san : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe, yah namanya juga character yang diperlukan. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati ya, terkadang chara itu ada plus minusnya kok bagaimana pun pendeskripsiannya heheheh…

Ryouta Shiroi : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini multichapter hehehe terima kasih udah ditunggu ini saya update lagi…

Akira Fly : makasih udah review senpai… wah terima kasih banyak atas kritiknya, alasan mengenai slight pair udah saya cantumin ya. Mengenai modus, aduh saya gak tahu apa artinya, tapi yang jelas saya gak pernah berniat seperti itu. main pair di sini supaya senpai fokus ke mereka aja kok. Kalo masalah gak laku… saya juga gak ngerti. Apakah membuat fic harus laku? Saya gak jualan kok di sini. meskipun yang review Cuma tiga orang aja saya masih update kok. Gak percaya? Senpai boleh liat archive sasusaku saya yang lain. Kan senpai belum baca fic ini sampe abis, jadi senpai gak tahu akhirnya kan? Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Shin Mitsuna : makasih udah review senpai… wah kalo masalah jera, jujur saya baru saja membuat fic di fandom ini, jadi keseluruhan saya gak mengerti apa maksud senpai dengan kata jera. Kalo masalah ending, apakah senpai sudah menentukan ending dari fic saya tanpa membaca keseluruhan? Kalo gak berarti senpai bicara tanpa bukti, itu gak baik loh… ceritanya memang pasaran, tapi saya berusaha untuk yang terbaik. Semua orang punya imajinasi masing-masing bukan? Dan membatasi imajinasi seseorang itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Terima kasih atas kritiknya di fic saya yang memang hancur ini. Saya seorang penulis yang masih belajar dan ingin berusaha yang terbaik kok.

Hitomi Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… gak ini main pair-nya Cuma Sasusaku aja yaaa… tolong fokus ke mereka aja. Makasih…

Aysakura : makasih udah review senpai… ya kadang suka hiatus hehehe FTS lagi proses karena akan tamat sebentar lagi, mohon ditunggu aja yaa. Makasih atas kejujurannya, saya mau coba yang lain aja dulu hehehe… terima kasih sekali lagi.

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… maaf sudah bikin senpai sebel, marah dan kecewa hehehe, saya gak menjanjikan apapun, tapi saya berusaha yang terbaik kok.

UchihaHaruno Kirana : makasih udah review senpai… wah, masalah penghapusan fic itu saya rasa sebetulnya gak dibenarkan. Karena kalo saya hapus berarti saya lari dari tanggungjawab dan membetulkan semua yang dituduhkan kepada saya. Harap senpai mengerti ya. Mengenai karya terbaik, terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi saya juga seorang penulis yang ingin berkreasi. Kalau senpai mengerti itu, saya akan sangat menghargainya. Terima kasih sekali lagi.

Aysa Haruna : makasih udah review senpai… hm, terima kasih lagi, tapi rasanya saya sudah mencantumkan semuanya sesuai dengan jalan cerita. Dan mengenai slight pair, maaf sekali lagi, saya tidak terbiasa dan yang saya inginkan adalah senpai fokus kepada main pair saja. Masalah feel itu, terkadang sebuah cerita tidak melulu menampilkan sesuatu yang baik bukan? Hanya disesuaikan saja, dan masalah ending… ini masih permulaaan, semuanya bisa terjadi bukan? Saya sangat berterima kasih pada pendapat yang jujur, karena itu adalah koreksi untuk saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.

Cherries : makasih udah review senpai… saya akan berusaha yang terbaik. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas sarannya.

Uchiha Yui-chan : makasih udah review senpai… maaf senpai, saya gak merasa menipu senpai kok. Sepertinya senpai yang kurang memahami fic saya. Senpai bilang begitu karena baru melihat awalnya kan? Kalau belum melihat akhirnya, senpai gak akan tahu saya penipu atau bukan.

Emeralyna : makasih udah review senpai… wah, kalo tanpa bukti senpai bilang ini pairnya SasuHina saya bisa sedih loh, kan senpai belum tahu akhirnya. Lalu gimana senpai bisa bilang akhirnya memaksa dan mengada-ada? Untuk apa saya pindah pair kalo saya fokusnya kepada SasuSaku? Tolong jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang akhirnya sendiri senpai gak tahu. Terima kasih atas kritiknya.

Morena L : makasih udah review senpai… makasih atas support-nya senpai. Berkat senpai, saya punya kepercayaan diri untuk tetap melanjutkannya. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas tanggapan positifnya.

Dan sekali lagi, kalau sekira-nya senpai-senpai gak sudi membaca fic ini karena alasannya ada slight SasuHina nya, saya gak melarang kok. Kalau senpai meminta fic nya dihapus, berarti saya setuju sama tuduhan senpai. Padahal tidak seperti itu. kalau ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal dan lebih realistis alasan fic saya harus dihapus akan saya dengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah sempat-sempatnya mereview fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


End file.
